No meio do nada
by Yamanaka Izumi
Summary: Perdidos no meio do nada? A culpa é toda do Naruto! como sempre os mais alegres são os culpados u.u’ O que acontece quando você esta perdido no meio do nada? Já disse que odeio resumos? [U.A]
1. Cap:1: Perdidos?

**- No meio do nada - **

**Capítulo 1: Perdidos?**

Quando o ônibus se afastou Naruto percebeu que tinha cometido um engano terrível. Olhou para seus amigos que observavam esperando alguma explicação, pois as únicas coisas que eles conseguiam ver eram árvores e montanhas apenas isso.

Naruto: Gente... – Sorriu sem graça.

Todos olharam para ele como já suspeitassem o que ele iria falar.

Naruto: Cometi uma grande burrada – Falou lentamente meio sem jeito, sabia que eles nunca mais confiariam nele por ter errado mais uma vez. Mais teria que ter coragem pra continuar. – Desembarcamos no lugar errado.

Naruto esperou um pouco para ver as reações de seus companheiros. Primeiro Shikamaru jogou a mochila pesada que carregava no chão e murmurou um "eu sabia". Sasuke bateu com a mão na testa. Sakura a namorada de Sasuke começou a choramingar e saiu correndo ate Sasuke. Gaara não fez nada a não ser jogar a mochila no chão como todos os outros fizeram. TenTen a namorada de Neji não fez nada também só ficou olhando para a estrada onde o ônibus tinha partido. Neji tirou o boné e se sentou em cima de sua mochila:

Neji: Sabia que não deveríamos ter confiado nele.

Estava ficando cada vez mais quente e o único ruído que se ouvia era produzido por pássaros insetos e Naruto...

Naruto: Vamos ficar aqui sem fazer nada? – Todos olharam para ele como se quisessem matá-lo. –

Sakura: Estou faminta!

Gaara: Como se ninguém estivesse! – Disse com grosseria, fazendo a menina franzir a testa e olhar com ódio para ele.

Shikamaru: Naruto, você tem certeza que desembarcamos no lugar errado? – Perguntou para o loiro, enquanto procurava o mapa que estava na sua mochila.

Naruto: Sim... Acho que me confundi. A entrada para o camping era perto de uma cachoeira, era para gente ter avistado a cachoeira há muito tempo. – Disse o loiro se aproximando de Shikamaru.

Sasuke: Como é que aconteceu um negocio desse? Você não esteve aqui ano passado? – Falou se aproximando de Shikamaru também.

Naruto: Claro que estive... Só que eu me confundi com aquela ponte!

TenTen: Agora por sua culpa estamos perdidos aqui nesse fim de mundo! – Disse roendo as unhas, era sua reação quando ficava nervosa.

Naruto: Também não é assim! A culpa não e toda minha!

Todos olharam novamente para ele, a culpa era totalmente dele. Primeiro porque a idéia de passar metade das férias em um camping tinha sido de Naruto. E segundo que o Naruto tinha sido o único a ir ao camping, ele era o único que sabia o caminho.

Naruto: Ta... Talvez eu tenha culpa só um pouquinho!

Todos: Cala a boca!

Naruto: Calma gente! Vamos esperar o próximo ônibus e tudo fica bem!

Neji: Idiota... Não lembra que aquele era o único ônibus que passava por aqui hoje? Outro só amanha!

Shikamaru: Não acho que o camping esteja tão longe, podemos ir a pé – O garoto mostrou o mapa para Neji que concordou.

Neji: Mais acho que seria melhor comer antes de partimos, vamos ter que caminhar muito.

TenTen: Eu concordo com Neji...

Sasuke: Certo vamos primeiro comer.

Shikamaru: Podemos sentar a sombra daquela árvore e preparar uns sanduíches bem rápidos.

Sakura olhou para árvore que o amigo de seu namorado havia indicado do outro lado da estrada.

Sakura: Será que ali não tem cobra?

Sasuke: Deixa de ser medrosa – Disse puxando a namorada pelo braço.

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

Enquanto isso não muito longe dali, um grupo de quatro pessoas caminhava debaixo do sol quente.

Ino: Ainda falta muito? – Uma loira com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça e olhos azuis celestes perguntou para outra loira que tinha o cabelo amarrado em quatro marias-chiquinhas e olhos verdes.

Temari: Eu já disse que falta muito!

Ino: Eu já estou cansada de caminhar! Estou com fome, cansada e suada! Podemos parar um pouco?

Hinata: Nós já paramos três vezes, Ino-chan – Uma menina de cabelos azuis marinos e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo com olhos perolados disse para a loira que caminhava do seu lado.

Ino: Pelo menos eu posso beber água? – Perguntou mais uma vez para Temari, que parecia ser a líder daquele grupo.

Temari: Claro, Claro!

Ino: KIBA! EU QUERO ÁGUA! – A loira gritou para o garoto que estava carregando todas as mochilas das meninas lá atrás.

Kiba: Porque você não vem pegar?

Ino: O QUE EU NÃO ESTOU DE OUVINDO!

Kiba: POEQUE VOCÊ NÃO VEM PEGAR?

Ino: O que? – Brincou a loira.

Kiba: VEM AQUI!

Ino: NÃO VEM AQUI VOCÊ!

Kiba: VEM AQUI VOCÊ SUA IDIOTA QUE NÃO SABE FAZER NA...

Kiba não pôde continuar porque levou um tênis na cabeça.

Ino: Do que você me chamou?

Kiba: Ai...

Ino: Vitória! – Disse sorrindo e fazendo um v de vitória.

Temari: Ino e Kiba, da pra vocês pararem de brincar?

Kiba: Quem ta brincando aqui? – Disse o garoto enquanto se aproximava das meninas.

Ino: Cadê o meu tênis?

Kiba: Ta aqui! – Jogou o tênis que ia em direção ao rosto de Ino, que se abaixou fazendo o tênis bater no rosto de Temari. Depois do que Kiba fez todos ficaram em silencio.

Ino: Você ta ferrado! – Falou baixinho para o garoto que engoliu em seco.

Kiba: Te- Temari E-Eu não fiz por querer!Foi tudo culpa dela! – Apontando para Ino.

Ino: Eu?.!

Temari: CHEGAAAAAAA!

**-OoOoOoOoO-**

TenTen: Ouviram alguma coisa?

Neji: Deve ter sido algum pássaro!

Sakura: É – Disse voltando a comer.

Shikamaru: Pra min parecia mais alguém gritando... – Disse sem nenhuma preocupação. Mais acabou deixando as duas únicas garotas do grupo preocupadas.

Neji e Sasuke: Shikamaru ¬¬

Shikamaru: Que foi?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá! **

**Mais uma fanfic, que felicidade! (começa a dançar) Bom eu sei que esse capítulo ninguém entendeu nada, mais no próximo vai ter mais explicações eu prometo!**

**Eu pretendo fazer essa fanfic ter 10 capítulos n.n Nem liguem para o titulo tosco que eu coloquei é que eu realmente não tenho imaginação para títulos.**

**Nessa fanfic como deu pra perceber os meus odiados (Sasuke e Sakura) estão na fanfic, mais já estão como namorados porque eu não quero perder tempo fazendo aquele negocio todo com eles ¬¬**

**Bom... É isso né? Espero opiniões, criticas e essas coisas! **

**Kissus**

**Izumi-chan!**


	2. Cap 1: Encontrando

**- No meio do nada – **

-

**Capítulo 2: Encontrando**

Temari: De quem foi essa idéia de acampar aqui nesse fim de mundo? – Hinata e Ino olharam para Kiba.

Kiba: O camping é bem conhecido ta! – Disse tentando se defender.

Temari: Porque eu vim mesmo? – A loira dobrou o mapa e o guardou de volta na bolsa. A verdade é que tinha ido junto só porque Ino insistiu. E também não ia deixar a Hinata ir sozinha com Kiba é Ino.

Ino: É tão conhecido que nem o motorista do ônibus sabia que essa estrada existia!

Hinata: Kiba-kun, você tem certeza de que foi aqui que você passou as férias no ano passado? – Parecia que Hinata, era a única do grupo que mantinha a calma.

Kiba: Tenho sim!

Temari: Pois parece que não... Droga, já esta escurecendo como vamos passar a noite aqui?

Ino jogou a pesada mochila no chão e sentou em cima dela, fechando os olhos. Kiba olhou para trás como se estivesse pensando no que fazer. Hinata olhava para o céu, que estava escurecendo muito rápido indicando que iria chover. Temari estava tentando localizados no mapa. Como o camping podia estar no mapa, mais a área onde estavam não? Não teriam andando tanto assim, teriam?

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Os seis começaram a andar mais rápido. Precisavam encontrar abrigo antes que começasse a chover. Sasuke, Sakura, TenTen e Neji andavam atrás enquanto Shikamaru e Gaara andavam um pouco mais á frente e Naruto estava bem mais a frente deles.

Naruto: Droga... Porque tudo que eu faço é errado? – Resmungava, enquanto ia de cabeça baixa sem prestar atenção no que tinha na sua frente.

Sakura: Naruto é mesmo um idiota... – Falou a garota fechando os olhos com raiva. Estava cansada de andar, se Naruto não tivesse errado o caminho, eles com certeza estaria no camping.

TenTen: A Sakura, coitadinho dele e... – A frase de TenTen ficou suspensa no ar quando ouviram os gritos desesperados de Naruto.

Shikamaru: Será que uma cobra picou ele?

Sakura: Seria ate bem feito pra ele!

TenTen: Vamos lá ver o que aconteceu!

Rapidamente, todos correram ao encontro do companheiro, que, em vez de esperá-los, disparou em direção contrária, gritando e apontando alguma coisa no vale que existia do outro lado da estrada. Quando o grupo se aproximou da beira do precipício, a poucos metros de onde haviam desembarcado de ônibus, Naruto tentava recuperar o fôlego e falar.

Naruto: Olhe lá gente! Vejam... O que eu descobri!

Havia uma estrada estreita, que descia serpenteando em direção ao fundo do vale, entre pedras, árvores e montanhas. Mas não era isso que Naruto apontava e sim um agrupamento de casas, que pareciam repousar tranqüilamente em meio à paisagem.

Sakura: Uma cidade! Estamos bem perto de uma cidade! – Sakura exclamou pulando e dando um beijo em Sasuke.

TenTen: Pronto! Nosso problema esta resolvido! – Disse indo pular junto com Sakura.

Neji: Vamos ate lá? – Perguntou para Shikamaru, Sasuke e Gaara.

Shikamaru: Uma cidade? Que coisa estranha... – Os três garotos dirigiram a atenção para ele. Shikamaru puxou o mapa do bolso e abri-o para que os três garotos pudessem ver.

Shikamaru: Veja que coisa estranha essa cidade não aprece aqui no mapa. – Os quatro fizeram um circulo silencioso em volta do mapa atentos ao lugar indicado pelo dedo de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Nós devemos estar mais ou menos aqui. Reparem que a cidade mais próxima fica... Depois do camping. Porque essa cidade não aparece no mapa?

Sasuke: Vai ver que, eles não colocam cidades pequenas.

Shikamaru: Não, não é isso. Esse mapa é bem detalhado!

Sakura: NARUTO SEU IDIOTA! VOLTE JÁ AQUI! – Os quatro desviaram a atenção do mapa para Sakura, que estava gritando e apontando para um Naruto que corria em direção a pequena cidade.

TenTen: Deixa ... Depois a gente o encontra lá!

Neji: Então nós vamos ou não vamos?

Sasuke: O que tem se essa cidade não aparece nesse mapa? O importante é que a cidade existe! – Sasuke falou indo em direção as mochilas sendo seguido por Sakura, TenTen, Neji, Gaara.

Shikamaru guardou o mapa e ficou parado observando os outros. Ele continuava se perguntando o porquê da cidade não aparecer no mapa. A chuva estava começando a ficar mais forte, ele resolveu esquecer daquilo, talvez Sasuke estivesse certo. E saiu atrás dos outros.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Temari: "Bem-vindos á..." – Temari leu o que estava escrito em uma placa de metal.

Ino: Nossa que estranho... Não mostra o nome...

Kiba: Vai ver a placa ta velha!

Hinata: Mais... Parece que a placa é nova...

Temari: Quem se importa não é? Vamos ver se aqui tem alguma rodoviária... Eu quero voltar pra casa logo! – A loira começou a caminhar entrando na cidade, sendo seguida por Hinata e Ino... E também por um Kiba que vinha lá atrás com todas as mochilas e equipamentos de camping...

Hinata: Como essa cidade é quieta...

Temari: Vai ver... Deu anemia e todos morreram.

Hinata: Temari-san, por favor, não brinque com isso... – Falou meio assustada.

Temari: Ta, Hinata – Temari olhou para trás para pedir o mapa de Kiba mais não encontrou nem Ino nem Kiba. – Ino? Kiba? Onde será que aqueles dois se meteram?

Ino: Temari! – Ino apareceu do nada toda sorridente com um Kiba sem as mochilas e todas aquelas tralhas. – Você não vai adivinhar o que eu achei!

Kiba: Como assim o que eu achei? Eu achei!

Ino: Tanto faz! O importante é o que encontramos!

Temari: O que?

Ino e Kiba levaram as duas garotas ate um edifício de cor branca.

Hinata: É um...

Temari: Hotel?.!

Era uma construção de quatro andares com sacadas. E, apesar de algumas manchas nas paredes, parecia estar em melhores condições do que todas as outras casas da cidade. Adiantando-se ao grupo, Kiba subiu os três degraus da escada e experimentou a porta de vidro fume que não ofereceu resistência.

Kiba: Eu vou ter que carregar aquelas tralhas de novo?

Temari: Vai pelo que parece... Nessa cidade não tem ninguém.

Kiba olhou para as bagagens e pensou porque ele tinha que fazer aquilo? Olhou para Temari que subia as escadas sendo seguida por Hinata.

Ino: Deixa que eu levo as minhas 'Tralhas' agora... - Ino pegou sua mochila e piscou para Kiba – Tem umas coisas que eu vou precisar pra tomar banho.

Kiba: Um peso a menos! – Pegou todas as mochilas e subiu atrás das meninas.

Temari: Só tem quartos com duas camas de solteiros... Como vamos fazer pra dormir?

Hinata: Alguém vai ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que o Kiba-kun...

Hinata e Temari se encararam por um tempo ate que...

Ino: Ai, gente... Tadinho do Kiba...

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso tímido e Temari levantou uma sobrancelha.

Ino: Hahahaha, só to dizendo isso porque só as minhas coisas... Nossa como ele conseguiu andar tudo isso?

Temari: Já resolvi nosso problema, Hinata! Vamos esperar o Kiba chegar aqui.

Ino: Pra que?

Temari: Já vai saber.

Alguns minutos depois, um Kiba chegou morto de cansado.

Kiba: Vocês deveriam me ajudar... Subir escada com isso não é nada... fácil... Ei vocês tão me ouvindo?

Temari: Kiba, como nós só encontramos dois quartos abertos. Você vai ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que a Ino.

Ino e Kiba: QUE?

Ino: Eu é que não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que esse...

Kiba: Me recuso a dormir no mesmo quarto que essa doida.

Ino: Doido é você!

Kiba: Hahaha, agora eu sou o doido?

Hinata: Essa discussão vai demorar muito.

Temari: Há, se vai...

Hinata: Temari-san, você se importa se eu der uma voltinha pela cidade?

Temari: Mais vai rápido... Pode começar a chover a qualquer momento.

Hinata: Certo, prometo que volto logo. – Falou saindo correndo.

Temari: Vou tentar separar esses dois agora.

Ino: Porque a Hinata não pode dormir no mesmo quarto que ele? Hein? Eles são mais amigos!

Temari: Não... Iria ser uma situação embaraçosa para ela!

Ino: Embaraçosa P.N !

Temari: Ino, você vai dormir no mesmo quarto que o Kiba é ponto final! – Temari abriu a porta do quarto onde estavam parados na frente e bateu na cara de Kiba e Ino.

Kiba: É o jeito... Ainda bem que vamos passar somente uma noite – Kiba entrou no quarto que ficava ao lado do de Temari e Hinata, sendo seguido por Ino.

Ino: Ainda bem mesmo!

Kiba jogou as mochilas no chão e observou Ino fazer o mesmo com a sua mochila.

Ino: Porque as coisas da Temari e da Hinata vão ficar aqui?

Kiba: Espere eles virem pegar...

Ino: Porque você não vai levar?

Kiba: Porque eu deveria?

Ino: Porque o tempo que você estiver levando tudo, eu vou poder me preparar pra tomar banho!

Kiba: Ah, que seja! Garota maluca!

Ino: Maluco é você! – Ino pegou uma almofada da cama e jogou na cabeça de Kiba.

Hinata parou na porta do hotel, aquela cidade era muito estranha mesmo. Era impossível as pessoas terem indo embora e deixado tudo para trás, alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Um pequeno ruído chamou a atenção da garota, olhou para o lado e viu um gatinho. Hinata se agachou e começou a chamar o gatinho que ficava parado olhando para ela.

Hinata: Vem cá... Eu não vou machucar você... – O gatinho saiu correndo parando um pouco longe da pequena escadaria do hotel, e olhando para ela. - Você quer que vá ate ai? - Hinata se levantou e saiu caminhando ate o gatinho que saiu correndo mais uma vez entrando em uma rua. – Ei me espera! – A garota começou a correr atrás do gatinho que quando ela se aproximava corria mais ainda. Quando Hinata virou a esquina percebeu que o gatinho tinha desaparecido.

Hinata: Mais... – Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. – Ótimo me afastei de mais do hotel... Onde será que eu estou?

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

Naruto: Estranho, não tem ninguém aqui. – Pensou o garoto que andava com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

A chuva começava a ficar mais forte fazendo Naruto parar e olhar para trás preocupado com os outros que estava demorando pra chegar.

Naruto: Mais onde será que eles estão... – Quando voltou a olhar pra frente encontrou uma menina todo encharcada olhando pra ele, ficaram algum tempo em silencio.

Naruto e Hinata: Você mora aqui? – Naruto começou a rir e Hinata não pode esconder um pequeno sorriso.

Naruto e Hinata: Não e você?

Naruto: Isso é engraçado, você consegue ler meus pensamentos?

Hinata: Não... – E continuaram parados na chuva.

Naruto: Você ta perdida?

Hinata: Acho que estou.

Naruto: Eu também... Essa chuva atrapalha tudo... Vamos sair daqui?

Hinata: Sim...

Enquanto isso no hotel:

Sasuke: Onde esta o idiota do Naruto?

Sakura: Vai ver ele se perdeu!

TenTen: Estou preocupada com ele...

Neji: Daqui a pouco ele aparece ai, todo molhado. Vamos ver...

- HAAAAAAA PERVERTIDO!

Shikamaru: Vocês escutaram isso? – Perguntou para ter certeza que não estava ficando doido.

Gaara: E tem como não escutar?

TenTen: Vamos ver o que é?

Neji: Vamos lá... – O grupo subiu as escadas e pararam no corredor onde encontraram uma porta entreaberta.

Temari: MAIS O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Temari começou a gritar com Ino que estava com um roupão e os cabelos molhados e um Kiba muito corado.

Ino: Esse pervertido! Ele... Ele entrou no banheiro!

Temari: Foi mesmo... Kiba?.!

Kiba: Ela começou a gritar por socorro!

Ino: foi porque eu vi uma barata morta, seu idiota!

Kiba: Então porque você gritou? Eu pensei que fosse serio! – Falou meio corado.

TenTen: Com licença – Os três olharam para o grupo que estava parado na porta.

Ino: Vocês estão hospedados aqui?

TenTen: Não... Estamos meio que...

Shikamaru: E uma longa historia...

Temari: Vocês vão ficar por aqui?

Shikamaru: É o que parece ate a chuva passar...

Temari: Tanto faz desde que vocês não me perturbem! E Kiba, vê se não vai espiar mais a Ino. E Ino, não deixe a porta aberta! – Dizendo isso entrou no quarto mais uma vez.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Eeee, voltei n.n **

**Capítulo ficou meio chato... (eu sempre acho tudo que eu faço chato é ruim mesmo) Vou esperar pela opinião de vocês... É também quero que me ajudem em uma coisinha n.n' Fiquei em duvida o que vocês acha que fica melhor: GaaxIno ou KibaxIno? Eu sei que nenhum dos dois, mais é que eu fiquei em duvida... Eu to adorando fazer as ceninhas do Kiba com a Ino mais Gaara e Ino também e bem fofo... O que vocês acham? (KibaxIno também é estranho mais é legal n.n'')**

**Agora as reviews:**

**Kiyuii-chan:** Serio? Você gostou mesmo da reação do Neji e do Sasuke? Sabia que eu escrevi aquilo com mto sono, é já estava enjoada de escrever XDD Eu acho que o capítulo demorou um pouco, mais tudo bem ta ae!

**Liyoko-san:** Que bom q você gostou n.n Sim o Shika vai ficar com a Temari n.n' Ta aqui a continuação, espero que goste...

**Aoshi Sakura:** Heheh, Sim a Temari grita, nessa minha fanfic ela vai se meio que... Um pouco esquentada XDDD 

**Ino Miharu Nakamura:** Nheee, oi miginha, o romance não vai demorar não, eu acho... Os casais... Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten, Sas/Sak (u.u'), Shika/Temari, agora só falta eu saber com quem a Ino vai ficar n.n' Bjxx

**Inuzuka Girl:** Hahahaahah, Kiba fica bonitinho como burro de carga XDD Só coloquei ele carregando tudo pq, há sei lah XDD Ele era o único garoto no meio? O.o Que desculpa mais esfarrapada ¬¬ Espero que você goste desse capítulo.

**Goddess-chan:** Nhaaa, os casais XDD Shika/Temari,Naru/Hina, Neji/Tem,Sas/Sak não sei com quem a Ino vai ficar ainda mais é isso né? XDD

**Nany Hyuuga:** Hehehe, tudo o que eu fasso é confuso mesmo não liga não XDD Que bom que você também não gosta de Sas/Sak, eu acho que as escritoras deviam parar de fazer só fanfics com esse casalzinho chato ¬¬ Ora, tem outras garotas também em Naruto u.u' Sakura chata e fresca como sempre XDDD Eu acho q esse capítulo não demorou muito não, mais era pra eu te postado domingo, foi pq eu briquei com eu pai ai fiquei com raiva é não quis responder as reviews XDDD Mais agora ta tudo bem... Espero que goste do capítulo n.n

**Menina Maluquinha:** Graças a Deus, não sou a única nesse mundo que também odeia esses dois XDD Não precisa me verenar XDDD Aqui o capítulo dois n.n'

**Aninha Inuzuka:** Heheh, parece eu quando vou ler uma fanfic é vejo que só tem Sas/Sak u.u' Eu to pensando no casal Kiba/Ino o.o Ora, jamais faria os dois brigarem (olhando pra cima com carinha de anjo) Hahaha XDDD Eles brigando fica ate legal XDDD Já chega de falar besteira, é melhor eu calar minha boca ¬¬ Obrigada por estar lendo n.n

**Nhaaa, espero que gostem desse capítulo onde a metade foi feita depois que eu bati minha cabeça no teclado pra ver se saia alguma idéia XDDD É serio mesmo XDDD Chega de falar besteira e tchau,tchau fui! n.nX **


End file.
